


Queer

by knightinbrightfeathers



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinbrightfeathers/pseuds/knightinbrightfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is she solemn? Is she queer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer

"Pray, is she out, or is she not?"  
Edmund looked back at his cousin, trailing alongside Mary. "Out?"  
"Well, it's obvious if you just...look..." Henry's eyes flicked towards Edmund. "Never mind. I was being rude."  
"Not at all," Edmund said.  
Fanny, listening to Mary talk about something exciting, didn't notice him watching her.  
\--  
"We must get you out of these wet things," Mary said, helping Fanny remove her coat. "Warm you up."  
Fanny laughed quietly. "Sounds like a bad come-on."  
"Mm," Mary said.  
\--  
"I could never marry Henry Crawford," Fanny said.  
"He loves you-"  
"Wrong sibling."  
\--  
"I'd love you for a sister," Mary said.  
Fanny shook her head. "I wouldn't."  
\--  
"The way Edmund looks at you-"  
"The way you look at me."  
\--  
"I can't just go back to playing the harp for both of you. It's too..."  
"I know what you mean, but..."  
\--  
"I've given up music," Mary said.  
"Ah," Edmund said.  
Fanny said nothing.  
\--  
"What do you think of Julia, Henry?"  
"She's nice," Henry said. He smirked at his sister. "Just because you're all paired up doesn't mean you have to matchmake me too."  
"Oh, shut up."  
\--  
"The trees are beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
Fanny smiled. "That really is a bad come-on."  
\--  
"Now, Tom..."  
"Henry!"  
"The Bertrams are so conservative, Mary. They wouldn't know homosexual if it hit them with a stick."  
"Bisexual."  
"You and your politically correct."  
\--  
"You know, Fanny, I quite like Henry Crawford."  
"I thought you might." Fanny frowned at him. "No flirting until you're better."  
\--  
"Mary seems happy," Edmund said.  
"Yes..."  
"So do you," Edmund said, and no more was said on the subject.  
\--  
"I take you away from Portsmouth, bring you to Mansfield, give you every comfort, and this is how you repay me?" Sir Thomas pointed at the door. "Out."  
"With pleasure, sir," Fanny said coolly.  
\--  
"I know you love the country, Fanny. We'll find a place."  
I love you more, Fanny thought. "But I've never seen London before."  
"You want to?" Mary breathed.  
\--  
"Play for me?" Fanny asked.  
Mary kissed her on the forehead. "Of course."


End file.
